


Farm Love Love

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Milking, Other, Poetry, insert your gender, izumi is a cow, readers gender is ambigous, tagging as mature just incase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a farm hand in this glorious story of where Izumi is a cow and is poetic in nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farm Love Love

Izumi Sena was in the barn getting milked by his farm hand as he was milking his nipples for the cow milk from him. The farm needed the milk and the farmer was getting eggs from Ritsu and he left and Izumi started to buck in the barn "moo" he was mooing and the farm hand came in and how rude of farm pickle pucking magee he had forgot Izumi Sena's diaper. The farm hand began to put a diaper on Izumi to keep all the milkies inside and the farm hand left Izumi alone again.

Izumi begun to moo again.

"Moo...mm...mooo" Izumi moaned as he felt his diaper and utter filling with milk.

Izumi was full of milk and needed to be milked every hour.

There was always fresh milk from Izumi.

Izumi rubbed on the floor like a wormie pie.

Izumi wormed on the floor.

He wormed and wormed until the farm hand came again and began to milk Izumi again.

Izumi moo'd and begged for the sweet release of death.

"moo....." and farm hand could understand Izumi farm hand could understand him.

Izumi wanted farm hand to drink his milkies.

Izumi wanted sweet release.

Farm hand began to sucking on Izumi's udder as he dranks the milk from his udders and Izumi is tired and goes to sleep after releasing the milkies.

Izumi needs to be milked.

Izumi needed to be milked.

Izumi is milked.

Milked.


End file.
